Regina Victoria Esmerelle
Regina Victoria Esmerelle is the current Bann of Amaranthine, and a major financial and political backer of the Grey Wardens in Vigil's Keep. History Regina Victoria Weaver was born in the year 9:04 Dragon. Her mother died in childbirth, and she was raised by her father alone in Amaranthine. She was never left wanting, of course, due to her connection to powerful nobles in the city, such as the Bann Esmerelle herself. She grew up walking in line with her noble cousins, learning the skills that would make her a successful wife and leader. Though Bann Esmerelle was a conniving and shrewd woman, she was a strong leader and instilled these traits on her niece, who took after her the most. In 9:30, Regina Victoria Weaver was 26 years old, and her aunt had been looking for suitors, though Regina had found one of her own. With such promise, her aunt wanted the girl to marry a powerful man and hopefully make her way to the top of whatever food chain she found herself in. The fifth blight started that year, and Regina’s father was called to Ostagar, along with a large detachment of Howe’s soldiers. Regina was told that he died in Ostagar, fighting bravely for Ferelden, when in truth, his body was laying on the cobblestone pathways of Castle Cousland, under the orders of the treacherous Arl Howe. After becoming orphaned, Regina’s marriage prospects diminished greatly and her lover left her, as she had no dowry to offer. The Bann of Amaranthine was entitled to her father's land, and took Regina in with it, adopting the girl as her only legitimate heir and renaming her Regina Victoria Esmerelle. She received even more vigorous training, including martial training from her adoptive mother, In 9:31 Dragon, just after the end of the fifth blight, The Bann Esmerelle is killed by the Hero of Ferelden when she attacked them. The Bann acted in order to avenge the late Arl Howe. Had Regina been present, she likely would have died in that fight as well. WIth a court sided against her, Regina Victoria Esmerelle spent the next ten years rebuilding her family name and prestige in the city of Amaranthine. In 9:41 Dragon, the founding of the inquisition presented a new opportunity, and she poured her resources toward their cause, all while maintaining a favorable opinion from the common people of Amaranthine. When the Inquisition was disbanded in 9:44 Dragon, Regina Esmerelle was immensely popular in Amaranthine, and in 9:45 Dragon, she took on the mantle of Bann of Amaranthine, just like her mother. Now, she mainly focuses on her next venture to ensure the prosperity of her city. The grey wardens present themselves as a possible route to that end. With her coffers brimming with sovereigns, Regina Victoria Esmerelle, Bann of Amaranthine, traveled to Vigil’s Keep to offer funding to rebuild the order, and perhaps to receive some closure after the murder of her adoptive mother. Personality Regina Victoria Esmerelle is a woman that knows what she wants and how to get it. She will bulldoze everything in her path to get to where she needs to be, both literally and metaphorically. While acting as the Bann, Regina Victoria Esmerelle is a no nonsense politician. She gets to the point and calls out people’s bullshit as soon as she sniffs it. However, she recognizes that words are often not enough to change the tide, and in those situations she relies on her sword. She will duel anyone who refuses to respect her. Many foregin dignitaries have tasted her steel. Outside of the courts, Regina Victoria Esmerelle is an avid reader. When she has time, she spends a lot of it training or reading books in her study. Despite how solitary she may seem, the Bann is a fan of throwing parties and organizing gatherings to show good will and to keep the other nobility close to her. Regina Victoria Esmerelle is very passionate about the things she is involved in. Where one might cautiously put one foot in the door of a new hobby or interest, the Bann tends to throw herself dramatically over the threshold without any reservations. This leads to heated debates over minor things, but also means that when this woman has made her mind about something, she will not stop short of raising her blade to convince her opposition that she is correct. Relationships Category:Rogue Category:Human Category:Civilians